The present invention relates generally to devices for transporting a motorcycle in a vehicle.
More particularly, this invention relates to a motorcycle stand which secures a motorcycle for transportation.
Motorcycle owners require a device which can securely attach a motorcycle to a vehicle so that the motorcycle can be transported from one location to another. In addition, the motorcycle owner requires a method of locking the motorcycle to the vehicle in order to prevent theft. Often, motorcycle owners must use complicated securement systems in order to secure the motorcycle to the vehicle. These securement systems are often unstable, and take an inordinate amount of time to secure the motorcycle. Other motorcycle stands do not have the adjustability to accommodate different types of motorcycle models and designs. As a result, the motorcycle stand will only work for a particular model or motorcycle design.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,494 discloses a motorcycle stand with a hook system. The hook system has a hook which catches a peg on a bracket attached to the bike. The peg is pulled down onto the base of the stand by a foot pedal. The hook thereby lowers the peg on the motorcycle into a secured position. However, this design has several disadvantages. First, the motorcycle is not held within the stand in a stable manner. The peg is simply pulled vertically down onto the base of the motorcycle stand and thus does not provide a force sufficient to stabilize the front tire. Furthermore, the design does not use the motorcycle pegs on the motorcycle but instead requires the owner to attach a separate bracket with pegs to the motorcycle for locking the motorcycle on the stand. Finally, the motorcycle is not locked to the stand and thus maybe easily stolen by a thief.